gala_trinityfandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 7
Title Short Circuit Corresponding Macro-Beat Main event showdown Genre Sci-Fi Action Protagonist Circuit Breakers Antagonist Suzerain Main Supporting Characters The Rapture: The group of AI who created the Circuit Breakers Wraiths: A group of engineers who know how to hide from the Suzerain The Virus: Rebel organization from Jubar Rakkites: Any able bodied people from Rakki Encryptors: Suzerain's police and military force Primary Locations Zanzibar Ship: The ship where the Circuit Breakers hide out The Imperial: The space station/biome the Suzerain live on Additive Comprehension Humanity has realized that they were fragmented to keep them weak, so they unite and overthrow the Suzerain, but not without great cost. Medium Feature Film This medium suits this story best because all of the imagery and fighting involved will be most exciting to audiences in film form. Platform Movie Theater This platform allows us to reach the core market of our story. A big screen and powerful sound will allow this story to have the impact, entertainment, and reach it needs to maximize its potential. Synopsis The people of the Gala Trinity have no more time to bide. It's time to either fight off the Suzerain, or, be wiped out completely. The Circuit Breakers have just finished learning from the Wraiths how to hide themselves from the Suzerain, but hardly enough time to master it. The Virus and Rapture have worked out a plan to invade The Imperial and take the fight to Suzerain turf. The plan is to fly the Zanzibar through the debris of planet Jubar while using gravitational technology to collect it. They will then send all of the massive debris flying into The Imperial. At the same time, the Rapture and Circuit Breakers will take a smaller ship and use their cloaking ability to land in the heart of the Imperial and meet up with Virus. While flying through the debris the Zanzibar and its fighters are met with Encryptor ships. An intense space battle ensues and casualties are taken left and right, but ultimately the Zanzibar pulls through. They unleash their onslaught and try to buy time for the Circuit Breakers to reach the heart. The Circuit Breakers slip in unnoticed, but are confronted with an entire army of Encryptors. The Suzerain knew they would be coming. After linking up with Virus they begin placing explosives around key structural points of the Imperial. However, due to their inability to master cloaking, the Encryptors find them. Surrounded, the only option is to fight their way to the core of the Imperial and blow the whole place up. An all out war breaks out in the middle of the Imperial between the Encryptors and Virus while the Circuit Breakers desperately try to get to the core. Upon arrival they discover that a huge neural network connecting all the AI is in the center of the core. Rather than blow up everything and everyone, they decide to try and destroy the neural network. They succeed, however the neural network was powering the core, and the immediate fluctuation in power causes a massive explosion engulfing the Imperial. The Circuit Breakers manage to make it to the Zanzibar and escape with whatever was left of Virus.